Metamorphosis
by amberpire
Summary: "That would be a sight I'd pay to see. You bent over a leather-bound journal at a coffee shop, writing haikus." ;Ciel/Sebastian; Post Season Two.


_Metamorphosis_

,

"I called you a caterpillar once. Do you remember?"

Long, thin fingers as white as milk punctuated with black fingernails, commas at the beginning of a pause, leave a trail of fire on Ciel's pale thigh. The boy - for he still is one, in comparison to his much older companion - turns his back to Sebastian and closes his eyes.

"That was a long time ago," he mumbles against the pillow. His voice is tired and hoarse from his recent yelling - screaming, really. Cutting across his porcelain cheeks are slices of teal hair like the blades of scissors, one curling in a lower case _l, _following the curve beneath his right eye.

Making an indistinct noise in his throat, the older demon dips his mouth behind Ciel's ear and teases the tender appendage with the tip of a hot, wet tongue. He stops immediately upon the boy giving a harsh wince. Sebastian's eyes peel open, crimson crisp irises coming to rest upon a still fresh bite wound that he himself had inflicted onto his young master not an hour previously. "My apologies, my Lord."

Ciel says nothing. One hand drifts backward, finding first Sebastian's elbow, following the wan flesh until he discovers the man's wrist. Creating a noose with his fingers, Ciel languidly draws the limb across his waist. Needing no further instruction, Sebastian's arm tightens about his ward's body and melts his chest against the boy's back. The two sit in silence for a time, both of them breathing not out of necessity but out of habit, with Sebastian's nose buried in his young master's hair.

"What about it?"

"Hm?"

"What about calling me a caterpillar?" Ciel's fingers fill the spaces between Sebastian's. He glances down to see their black fingernails, mirror images of one another, and sees periods and the dots beneath question marks.

He feels more than sees the tight lines of Sebastian's lips manipulate themselves into a smirk at the base of his head. "Ah, I was just musing over the stages of metamorphosis and how you reflect it so well."

"Feeling metaphorical tonight, are we?"

A chuckle so deep in Sebastian's chest Ciel can feel it in his lower back, further dishevels the boy's hair as his mouth shifts to crane closer to his ear. "I prefer the term poetic, personally."

"Mm. That would be a sight I'd pay to see. You bent over a leather-bound journal at a coffee shop, writing haikus." Despite his long years, Ciel has not lost the ability to be amused. Surprisingly, Ciel has maintained most of his human emotions. Anger. Unhappiness.

Lust.

Sebastian's grin broadens. "How very twenty-first century, my Lord."

With the slightest shift of his arm, Ciel knows what the older demon is asking of him, shifting to lay instead on his back. The face that hovers above him is just as menacingly handsome - no, Ciel corrects himself with a tired smile - _beautiful_ as it was the first time he saw it, a couple hundred years ago. Lazily, Ciel disentangles his fingers from Sebastian's and uses the same digits to stroke the contour of his sharp jawline. Through the gaps of black hair are a pair of rosy eyes, intensely focused. He has woken to this face every morning since his rebirth, had paid close attention as his mind gradually regarded it as it morphed from butler to companion to friend to - _this_.

Ciel had long since disregarded his doubts when it came to Sebastian. Having known Claude - such a long, long time ago that Ciel had to physically squint to bring back those buried, clouded memories - and what he had done to his master, breaking his contract, going against the very nature of a butler, Ciel understood that Sebastian could have left a long time ago if he wanted. Could have easily and swiftly killed him. Devoured him.

Ciel's eyes fall upon the black droplet of his fingernail. The last point of a sentence. The end.

Sebastian may never admit to it out loud, and Ciel would never ask, but the older demon is clearly beside his young master out of his own free will.

This soothes Ciel, somehow.

His butler seems to be admiring Ciel much the same way Ciel is adoring him; in silence, with heavily hooded eyes that burn a distant shade of violet. Sebastian's arm slithers backwards until his long fingers find the cup of Ciel's hip, thumbing the bone beneath the flesh with a feather-light brush.

"Alas, you are a caterpillar no longer."

The delicate lines of Ciel's brows give a slight tug downward. "Oh?"

Sebastian's irises shrink around his pupil, the swollen fruit of an apple clamping upon its seed. He makes a committal sound, his gaze trailing slowly over Ciel's exposed chest, the rest of him concealed by a thin, white sheet. Skittering back to his master's eyes, a smile blooms upon his lips. "Aye. I have watched you become the most _ravishing_ butterfly."

Ciel laughs. It begins as a ghost-like sound, tardily growing into a genuine, hearty guffaw.

Joy, Ciel tacks on to his list of emotions he still found himself feeling this far along.

_Him_, being compared to an insect. And for Sebastian to say it so sincerely is endlessly humorous to Ciel, clearly, who rolls closer to his butler and presses his face into the curve of Sebastian's neck. The older demon joins in his master's laughter, albeit more quietly, his mouth grazing Ciel's cheek on his journey to the boy's ear.

"I see that I amuse you. I am glad I have not lost that talent over our many years, young master."

A knuckle runs beneath Ciel's eye. "I agree," he adds breathlessly, finding himself very content cocooned in his butler's arms, not bothering to detach himself. It isn't dependency so much as it is comfort - another stupid, childish, and altogether too _human_ emotion he had found himself unable to get rid of.

Fortunately, Sebastian is all too willing to coddle his master.

"I speak only the truth, young master." Arms of stone enclose the boy tightly - possessively so, though Ciel can't find it in himself to complain. The nature of their relationship has become so heavily blurred by the paint strokes of time that he can't honestly say _what_ it is anymore, only that it _is_. "I do not think highly of lies, remember?"

A hot fingertip finds the top notch of Ciel's spine and slides quickly downward until the hand disappears beneath the sheet. Ciel jumps again, but this time it is certainly not from pain.

"I remember," Ciel concurs, head turning so his mouth can find the hot, ashen flesh of Sebastian's neck.

Pleasure, he thinks, the list expanding yet more.

Sebastian's hands are roaming, searing hot and downright _burning_ Ciel. An image of a bed full of ashes blips onto his eyelids.

His arms tighten around his butler, drawing back far enough to meet Sebastian's now glowing eyes. One hand emerges from the sheets, Sebastian's large hand all but swallowing the side of Ciel's face as he leans into the palm, hot skin meeting hot skin.

"A caterpillar; takes flight into moonlit skies; anew, a monarch."

A laugh bubbles to the surface. "On top of everything, my butler is a poet." His voice is praising, his eyes proud.

Sebastian trails his fingertips along Ciel's cheek, pauses and periods and the droplets beneath question marks, following. "_Your_ poet, my Lord," the demon breathes, before stealing his master's lips in a kiss that says more than any haiku.

Love, Ciel adds to the list, allowing himself to fall into a part of him still human.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _My friend and I spent a large portion of our evening watching Kuroshitsuji and then this happened._

_I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
